


Sexy Soldier Cap

by Neverever



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Decisions, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: Steve buys a completely inappropriate costume for Tony's party and has to improvise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an article about sexy costumes for men. 
> 
> Thanks to Armsplutonic who helped with the whole "would Steve actually buy this costume" question.

Steve needed a costume for Tony’s charity Halloween party. What he should have done was go to Party City with Natasha and Clint. What he did was put off buying a costume until the last minute. He was saved when he spied a soldier costume in a store during an Ultron attack. He threw a fifty down on the counter to pay for the costume and went back to fight Ultron.

He probably shouldn’t have checked the package only an hour before Tony’s party.

He side-eyed the package proudly labeled Sexy Soldier lying on his bed. He couldn’t believe that he paid fifty dollars for a costume that was only a pair of very tight booty shorts, an Army-green mesh half-shirt, and a military cap. 

And he had to go to Tony’s party with or without a costume. They weren’t exactly boyfriends yet but they already had a handful of coffee and movie dates. And one amazing night full of kissing. Steve blushed remembering. 

“Steve, ready to go?” Natasha asked as she walked into his room. “Clint bet us that you were going to go as a WWII soldier.”

“Don’t let us down, Cap,” Sam added.

Steve glanced over at his friends already dressed for the charity party – Natasha a ballerina, Sam a jedi. Then he looked speculatively at his bed. He still had to time to throw a bedsheet over his head and go as a ghost. 

Natasha immediately zeroed in on costume on his bed. “Huh, strip club refugee wasn’t anything I was expecting,” Natasha said. “You can’t go to a charity party in that.”

“You can’t go as Captain America,” Sam added. “Or in your WWII uniform.”

“I’m going as a ghost,” Steve declared as he tossed the costume aside in order to get to the flat sheet. 

“Sam – grab more sheets out of the closet in the bathroom. Give me that Steve. Do you have safety pins somewhere?”

“Um, I don’t know –“

Natasha snagged a couple safety pines out of her costume. “Now get out of your jeans – I guess you can keep the t-shirt on. You’d look better without the shirt though.”

“Wait – what you are doing?”

“This is Operation Toga. I’m going to win my bet with Clint and you keep your dignity.”

~~~~~

Tony in an elaborate vampire costume presided over a room full of donors, local superheroes, and Stark charities board members and employees. He promised the team that no one needed to rent costumes to come. As Steve surveyed the crowd from his station by the punch, he felt just as naked in his toga and t-shirt as if he had worn the revealing Sexy Soldier costume.

Dressed as a fireman, Clint poured himself a Solo cup of soda. “Carol says she came as Chuck Yeager and I think that she threw a leather jacket on with aviator shades and called it good.”

Steve frowned. That was a really good idea. If he did that, he’d have sheets on his bed right now. He could have been Jimmy Doolittle. Except that he’d spend the party explaining who Doolittle was. But that would be better than listening to Vision going on extensively about the societal meanings about their choices of costume. 

He’d already heard the implications of wearing a toga and the ‘dudebro’ concept. Sam rescued him, whispering to Steve that he was too polite for his own good. He owed Sam.

“Hey, guys,” Carol said. “How’s it going? Nice costumes, Cap and Clint.”

Clint waved his hand over his head. “What’s the deal with the crown?”

Carol touched the candy-covered crown on her head. “Thor gave this to me – he said something about my winning a kid’s trick-or-treat contest.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s a thing that happened.”

Steve half-listened to Clint telling Carol the whole story about the trick-or-treat contest. He watched Tony entertaining a group of potential donors. Tony smiled ruefully at him. He mouthed, “I’d rather be over there than here.” Steve smiled back. 

He put his cup on the table and nodded to Clint and Carol. Standing next to Tony at a charity Halloween party might not be the greatest date but it was something.

“Toga, huh?” Tony said in a low voice.

“I put a lot of thought into it,” Steve said.

“Would have been better without the t-shirt,” Tony added. “But then again, this isn’t a porn set, so I guess we’re good.”

Tony gave him a dazzling smile and a hand squeeze that apparently fried all his brain cells. “You should have seen my first costume,” Steve blurted out.

“Oh?” Tony said, arching an eyebrow. “I’m going to die from curiosity now.” Then he laughed. “You’re pulling my leg. A toga over a t-shirt is about as smutty as you’ll ever get with a costume.”

Steve gulped, thinking about the costume back in his room. “Yeah, you know me.”

“I won my bet with Clint – he thought you’d be a soldier.” Tony chuckled. “The rest of the team agreed -- I might be the only winner.”

“You and Natasha.”

“I don’t know when we’ll get out of here,” Tony admitted. “These things always go on longer than planned, and I’m hoping to raise some money tonight.”

~~~~~

Back in his suite, safe and sound after the Halloween party, and comfortably in his workout clothes, Steve turned the costume package over and over in his hands. He wished he remembered the name of the store he bought it from so he could return it. It felt wasteful to stow the costume in his closet, never to see the light of day. 

Maybe he could donate it to a clothing drive.

“Hey, turns out that I’m free – want to catch a movie or something?” Tony asked. He was back in his jeans and black t-shirt.

Steve froze as Tony caught sight of the costume in his hands. 

“Um, Steve – what’s that?” Tony asked pointing at the package.

“Underwear.” That was truthful, for the most part. “I was just putting it away.” Again, truthful.

Grinning wickedly at Steve, he fished the package out of Steve’s hands. “Oh, that’s something all right. Sexy Soldier.”

Steve gritted his teeth. “It’s a long story.”

“If you wore this tonight, Clint would have insisted that he won the bet. As much as I hate losing, I won’t mind losing a bet over something like this.”

“Yeah, well, it was a mistake.”

“I really want to see you in this though.” Tony was still grinning wickedly at Steve. “Come on,” he wheedled. He put a hand on Steve’s ass. “It would be for me. It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.”

“You’ve seen me professionally naked.” He was weakening against the warmth of Tony’s hand and the look in Tony’s eyes. It’s nice to be wanted by someone you like and even better to be wanted by someone you love. 

“I could dare you, Steve. You never turn down a bet or a dare.” Tony trailed a finger under Steve’s chin and kissed him.

“Fine. I’ll be back.”

“I’ll be right over here on the couch.”

One quick change and a truckload of embarrassment later, Steve walked sheepishly out of the bathroom. The booty shorts clung tightly to his ass, the mesh covered his shoulders only, and the cap felt like an afterthought. 

Tony lit up like a kid being surprised with lots of presents on his birthday. “I never thought –“ he stammered. “Yeah, wow, Steve. Strut it, big boy.” 

“I gather you like this,” Steve said, buoyed by Tony’s obvious appreciation.

“Steve, there are not enough words.” Tony leaned back against the couch. “Friday, play some Marvin Gaye.”

“I’m not dancing.”

“You don’t have to, honey, all you have to do is stand there and let me stare and drool.”

“Tony –“

“This is the best Halloween ever. Better than that Halloween when I was 8, and I got so much candy at a party that Jarvis filled up the trunk and the back seat of the town car.”

Steve laughed. “It’s not the same thing.”

“Hey, sexy soldier, come sit next to me.” Tony patted a spot on the couch. “Let’s talk about the finer points of charity fundraising.”

“Or the World Series.” Steve sat down and Tony wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Or not. Just go with the flow. Go where the spirit takes us.”

“Okay.”

“Hope you don’t have plans in the morning. Because we might be up all night, talking about fundraising, or the World Series, or how amazing those short shorts look on you.”

Steve laughed, pulled Tony into his arms, and gave him a kiss.


End file.
